You are that boy
by Alessy Smythe
Summary: La vida esta llena de sorpresas y la chispa que Kurt busca la encuentra en aquel hombre que no tolera.


La vida de Kurt se habia vuelto aburrida desde hace un tiempo, tenía días, meses o quizas hasta años haciendo lo mismo. Universidad, trabajo, casa. Su día era tan rutinario que podría hacerlo hasta dormido y para ser honesto eso le estaba empezando a cansar. Él sabia perfectamente bien que todo habia comenzado justo un tiempo después de la ruptura con Blaine. Al llegar Blaine a NY, su estadia en los dormotorios de la univiversidad fueron hasta ese momento divertidos. El segundo año de Kurt consistío en escabullirse para ir al departamento de Blaine por la noche o que ya entrada la madrugada, la ventana de su cuarto se hiciera lo suficientemente grande como para que el pequeño pero pesado cuerpo de su novio entrara sin hacer ningún ruido. Toda una hazaña. Habian estado separados por un año, era lógico que el deseo de tenerse por no estar juntos, hizo que sus hormonas corrieran del sur al norte y del oeste al este, o al menos esa fue la conclusión que Kurt sacó en su momento.

Pero su relación no habia funcionado en la vida universitaria, ambos llegaron al acuerdo de que era mejor siendo amigos, quizas el estrés de las tareas, las horas complicadas, la distancia de sus universidades y el horrible tráfico de la ciudad para llegar al departamento de alguno de los dos fue lo que hizo que la relación decayera. El empezo a tener deseos por vivir la ciudad solo y Blaine por su parte, deseos por otros muchachos.

Ambos estaban muy bien viéndose salir y liarse con otros sin sintir ningun rastro de celos. Su relación de amistad era fuerte y Kurt sabía y juraba que para toda la vida. Pero a la mitad del tercer año no fue lo que esperaba, su talento en Parsons School of Design hizo que le dieran una beca completa y una pasantía importante en para después convertirse en su trabajo fijo. La ciudad era un sueño, un sueño que en Ohio hubiera considerado lejano. Kurt se fue envolviendo en un estado de conformidad, todo lo que él consideraba novedoso, sus clases, llegar a admirar su oficina y oler las telas nuevas o sentir su nuevo departamento algo unico, dejo de sentirse bien. Habia olvidado que la razón por la cuál decidio terminar con Blaine era porque queria ser libre, tenía esa sed de hacer en Nueva York lo que sea, no que Nueva York hicera con él lo que quisera.

Antes de entrar a Vougue y que los compromisos con sus estudios en Parsons se hicieran mas demandantes, intentó salir a bares, clubes, empezo a beber alcohol y coquetear con chicos (talento que Kurt habia desarrollado con el tiempo y que definitivamente disfrutaba) fueron lugares y cosas que nunca hubiera creído hacer, pero ahora ni para salir a tomar un café con Rachel podia. Tampoco era como si su amiga tuviera tiempo, ella era la estrella de NYADA, tenía muchas obras en puerta, incluso Broadway la habia considerado "la joven estrella del momento". Estaba tan feliz por ella y el no entrar a NYADA juntos le hizo reajustar lo que queria, entendió que a pesar de que amaba actuar y bailar no era algo que le hubiera gustado hacer toda su vida, así que tomo su hobbie como su carrera. Diseñar es lo que más le gusta y Parsons no dudo en confirmarle que el diseño nació para Kurt.

Un Jueves por la noche, Kurt decidió aceptar la invitación de uno de sus compañeros de vouge, al bar que se encontraba a tan solo dos calles de su departamento, hacia tiempo que no frecuentaba el lugar y decidió salir para despejar su mente.

Solia ir con Blaine ya siendo amigos, para ponerse al día. A finales del tercer año Kurt habia decidido dejar los dormitorios de Parsons y sustentar su propio hogar, la zona donde se encontraba era céntrica y costaba lo suficiente para ser un departamento con clase, no tan lujoso como Kurt hubiera soñado, pero por ahora parecía que el lugar se sentía correcto.

Al entrar visualizo un lugar vacio en la barra, se acerco y pidio un whiskey en las rocas, el dia en el trabajo fue complicado, su asistente habia ordenado mal las telas y su colección tenia que salir en menos de dos meses, no habia tiempo para errores. A gritos de frustración Kurt le pidio a Tea que por favor reordenara el pedido, esto le costaría a Kurt tiempo, pero la jaqueca le decía que tenia que parar de enojarse y dejar que las cosas pasen, por lo menos por ahora.

El bartender tardo mas tiempo en traerle el trago que Kurt en tomarlo, miro el reloj, su amigo no tardaría en llegar, le aviso que irían varios amigos suyos ademas de él, esto no le digustaba en lo absoluto. Ordeno otro trago y decidió esperar, sin embargo la espera no tardo mucho porque que vislumbro a Matt en segundos, no era para nada feo, alto, tez morena, cabello negro liso, una sonrisa deslumbrante, las chicas desmayaban por Matt, era una lastima que no fuera gay, seria un excelente partido.

-Hey Kurt ¿tienes rato esperando?

-No mucho. ¿Y tus amigos?

-Ven, déjame presentarte.


End file.
